


Nothing Good Ever Happens After 2 AM (Except When It Does)

by ah_maa_zing



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dialogue Fic, F/M, Not AU but not quite canon either, Olicity Future Spec Fic Thing....I guess, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ah_maa_zing/pseuds/ah_maa_zing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity literally pause mid-argument to discuss an impromptu proposal. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Good Ever Happens After 2 AM (Except When It Does)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't quite know what this is. Some kind of strange canon-ish, future Olicity spec-ficcy kind of thing. More accurately, word vomit. 
> 
> I enjoyed writing it though, and it makes a change from all the angsty stuff my head is stuck on. I hope you enjoy this :)

“Marry me.”

“…..What?”

“You heard me. Marry me, Felicity.”

“Hold on. Let me…let me just get this absolutely straight. We’re standing in the middle of my freezing cold kitchen at 3 am, you’ve just returned from what appears to be an epic fight with some kind of ninja - or perhaps a cat in desperate need of clippers, it’s kinda hard to tell - we’re arguing about your stupid decision to go fight this city’s moronic criminal element  _without_ backup or even so much as a  _note_ to let me know you were gone, I am  _furious_ with you, and now is the moment you pick to do this?!”

“I…..yeah.”

“Oliver Queen, your timing truly and utterly  _sucks_. Don’t shrug at me! Has it occurred to you, like,  _at all_  that since I am currently  _in_ said furious state - entirely brought on by you and your tendency to go off half-cocked (don’t you dare laugh, that was absolutely not an innuendo) - I might, in a fit of pique and anger, actually say  _no_?”

“Are you saying no?”

“Well, I’m not saying yes.”

“So what are you saying?”

“I’m saying I need to get this fight out of my system before I can even  _begin_ to think about the bombshell you just dropped on me.”

“It can’t come as that much of a surprise. We’ve been together a year and a half, all my stuff is here at your place, and you literally just talked about spending the rest of our lives together.”

“You are truly the king of romance. And selective hearing, apparently, because I believe what I  _actually_ said was ‘I am not prepared to spend the rest of my life making excuses for why the house consistently smells like Korean tacos’.”

"That’s…the same thing.”

“Are you being deliberately obtuse? It’s not the same thing  _at all_.”

“Well, it implies a lifelong commitment, which really is the end goal here.”

“A lifelong commitment to tacos, maybe.”

“Felicity.”

“Are you “implying” that being married to you would mean I’d be legally obligated to call your propensity to jump off rooftops a ‘lifestyle choice’?”

“Only on Wednesdays.”

“No, but….now that I’m thinking about this….being a wife would give me certain privileges, right?”

“Sure, but you seem to be taking full advantage of those privileges already, so I’m not sure it counts for much.”

“Ha. I meant the whole  _‘love, honour, obey’_  thing.”

“Isn’t that a bit outdated?”

“Says the guy whose weapons of choice are a bow and arrow.”

“Well, that’s just unnecessary.”

“This is a ridiculous conversation.”

“Just think, we’ve got a lifetime of these ahead.”

“That’s  _if_ I say yes.”

“Are you going to say yes?”

“……..”

“…….?”

“If I say yes, can we move on from this utterly bizarre interlude and get back to fighting about your constant need to go find the dumbest, meanest bad guy in town and punch him in the face?”

“That’s a pretty specific request, but…sure.”

“Well then, okay.”

“Okay, what?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“YES. God, Oliver. If I hadn’t just agreed to marry you, I might think about murdering you instead.”

"If you wait until after the wedding, you’ll be first in line to inherit my no-longer-all-that-substantial fortune.”

“…there is that. I may have to rethink my murderous plans. They do say revenge is a dish best served cold. On an unrelated note, you like pie, right?”

“…I am never eating or drinking anything you bring me again. Felicity?”

“Yeah?”

“I know you have your heart set on continuing this weird argument about tacos and pie and while I don’t want to take that away from you, I feel I must point something out. You know those privileges you were talking about earlier?”

“You mean the ones  _you_  were talking about?”

“Right. Well…fiancées get those too.”

“Oh. You make another excellent point. Okay, the interlude continues. Don’t think that this conversation is over, though. I know how to multitask.”

“I’m…well aware of that fact.”

“You know, Oliver, despite your frequently hard-headed and exasperating life choices, you do on occasion come up with some great ideas.”

“Thank you. I think.”

“I’m just saying. Upon reflection, I think you’ll make a most  _excellent_ husband.”

“It’s safe to say that tonight, I came home with only one goal…”

“Oh, for the love of — .”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos saves lives! (or makes fic writers very, very happy)


End file.
